Fühlen
by kslchen
Summary: "Das kühle Wasser hilft ein bisschen gegen den fiesen Geschmack in meinem Mund. 'Ich auch', höre ich dann Alice sagen und der fiese Geschmack kommt mit voller Wucht zurück."


_Es ist Jahre her, seit ich das letzte Mal etwas für HP geschrieben habe und das hier ist leider auch keine sehr glückliche Geschichte geworden. Aber da ich glücklich in dem Fall auch nicht für realistisch halte, mag ich sie trotzdem ganz gerne._

_Und ein bisschen ist das hier auch die Gegenseite von „Ein verzerrtes Spiegelbild", von der ich nie gedacht hatte, dass ich sie je zu Papier bringen würde. Es passt auch nicht perfekt (Molly kommt hier nicht einmal vor und James und Lilys Hochzeit ist deutlich später), aber vom Gefühl her könnte das hier durchaus Lilys Seite der Geschichte sein._

_Summary:_

„_Das kühle Wasser hilft ein bisschen gegen den fiesen Geschmack in meinem Mund. ‚Ich auch', höre ich dann Alice sagen und der fiese Geschmack kommt mit voller Wucht zurück."_

**Fühlen**

Alice errät es als erstes.

Nicht, dass ich jemals in meinem Leben besonders viel mit Alice Longbottom zu tun gehabt hätte – niemals mehr als ein „Hallo", ein „Tschüss", ein paar bedeutungslose Sätze dazwischen –, aber trotzdem ist sie die erste, die es errät.

Sie steht am Waschbecken und wäscht sich die Hände, als ich an ihr vorbei hechte, in eine der Kabinen und mich übergebe.

Ich muss gestehen, ich habe sie nicht mal registriert, bis ich mich schließlich gegen eine der dünnen Trennwände zwischen den Kabinen lehne, mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht wische und das Wasserglas sehe, das sie mir reicht.

Dankbar, aber ohne groß zu denken, nehme ich es an, stürze es herunter und das kühle Wasser hilft ein bisschen gegen den fiesen Geschmack in meinem Mund.

„Ich auch", höre ich dann Alice sagen und der fiese Geschmack kommt mit voller Wucht zurück.

Sie steht über mir, in der offenen Tür, die zu schließen ich keine Zeit gehabt habe und sieht mich an. Kurz blicke ich zu ihr hoch. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Das ist es doch, was man sagt, oder?

„Gleichfalls", gibt sie zurück und ich könnte versuchen, die Grimasse zu unterdrücken, die sich auf mein Gesicht legt, aber es scheint mir eine unnötige Anstrengung zu sein.

Für einen Moment tut Alice gar nichts und weil ich den Kopf auf meine Knie gelegt habe und meine Augen zu sind und mir meine Haare mal wieder im Gesicht herumhängen – ich sollte sie _wirklich_ abschneiden –, merke ich zuerst nicht, dass sie sich neben mich gesetzt hat.

Dann legt sie mir eine Hand auf den Arm, eine tröstende Geste, die nicht ganz ihren Zweck erfüllt, und ich blinzele sie an unter meinem Vorhang aus Haaren. Sie lächelt etwas, ein merkwürdiges Lächeln, ein bisschen traurig, ein bisschen mitleidig, ein bisschen verdreht.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist", sagt sie dann, „mit dem Krieg."

„Mit dem Krieg", wiederhole ich, etwas stupide, und nicke und meine Augen schließen sich fast von selbst wieder.

„Wir", setzt Alice wieder an, „also, Frank und ich, wir waren uns auch unsicher. Es war ein ziemlicher Schock. Aber dann haben wir uns gedacht… wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir ihm nicht alles geben dürfen. Verstehst du?"

Sie drückt meinen Arm kurz und ich hebe den Kopf und sehe sie an, weil es das zu sein scheint, was sie will, und ich wünschte mir, es wäre wirklich so einfach.

„Es ist nicht ganz das gleiche", erkläre ich dann und ich kann sehen, dass sie mich nicht versteht.

„Ich bin noch keine zwanzig. Du bist…", ich habe keine Ahnung, wie alt Alice ist, „dreißig?"

Alice nickt langsam. „Dreiunddreißig", verbessert sie dann, aber die Information ist irrelevant und wir wissen es beide.

„Zwanzig ist sehr jung, das ist richtig, aber…", beginnt sie dann, aber ich will gar nicht hören, was sie zu sagen hat. Es ist ja nicht mal nur das. Der Krieg. Das Alter.

„Du bist verheiratet." Es ist unhöflich, ich weiß. Sie zu unterbrechen, wenn sie mir nur helfen will. Aber es stimmt.

Für einen Moment sagt Alice nichts, scheint über meinen Satz – meine Anklage, denn irgendwie war es das, obwohl sie ja gar nichts dafür kann – nachzudenken und ich lehne den Kopf wieder gegen die Trennwand und schweige auch. Irgendwie kostet mich das alles hier mehr Kraft als es sollte.

„Ich denke", beginnt sie dann vorsichtig, „ich denke doch, dass James dich heiraten würde, wenn du es ihm sagst. Er ist doch…"

Und wieder unterbreche ich sie, weil ich weiß, was sie sagen will und weil ich es nicht ertrage, es zu hören. „Er weiß es."

„Oh."

Ja. In der Tat.

Ich kann beinahe sehen wie Alice denkt, wie sie dem ganzen etwas Gutes abgewinnen will. Alice ist so. Ich kenne sie nicht gut – nur aus dem Orden und weil sie und Frank Bekannte von James' Eltern sind, so wie alle Reinblutfamilien miteinander bekannt sind – aber so gut kenne ich sie. Alice will immer, dass alles gut ist.

Und trotzdem ist sie eine der besten Auroren, die das Ministerium im Moment hat. Irgendwie schizophren.

„Was hat er denn gesagt?", versucht sie es dann, mitfühlend, ein bisschen hilflos, und drückt wieder mit der Hand meinen Arm.

Ich sage gar nicht, starre nur hoch an die Decke und jetzt muss auch Alice einsehen, dass es dieses Mal wohl nicht gut enden wird.

„Wo… wo ist James eigentlich?", höre ich sie fragen und drehe den Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

Natürlich, ich weiß, dass James heute nicht zur Arbeit gekommen ist. Moody hat mich schon vor Stunden deswegen gegrillt. Moody mag es nicht, wenn seine Leute nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen. Und Moody mag es nicht, wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass man ihn anlügt.

Dabei habe ich nicht mal gelogen.

„Keine Ahnung", gebe ich jetzt also Alice die gleiche Antwort und es stimmt ja – ich habe James seit gestern nicht gesehen.

„Oh."

Und vielleicht ist das alles, was es zu sagen gibt.

* * *

><p><em>Es ist fast zehn, als James endlich nach Hause kommt, aber daran habe ich mich gewöhnt. So etwas banales wie geregelte Arbeitszeiten gibt es im Aurorenbüro nicht und ich kann mich an keinen Tag erinnern, an dem ich mal nicht vor ihm zu Hause war. <em>

_Nicht, dass ich einen Achtstundenjob hätte, aber ich arbeite nur für den Wizengamot – ich bin kein Mitglied, Himmel nein, ich recherchiere nur, schreibe Berichte, Büroarbeit, aber auch das muss jemand tun – und die Regel ist nun mal, dass man Verbrecher fangen muss, wenn sie einem die Gelegenheit bietet, aber verurteilen kann man sie, wann es einem passt._

_Ich habe also vor James Feierabend. Dieses Mal wie immer._

_Er wirkt müde, aber nicht unzufrieden. Kommt in die Küche geschlendert, wirft seinen Umhang über einen Stuhl. Sein Gesicht hellt sich auf, als er das Abendessen sieht, dass ich ihm warmgehalten habe, dann kommt er zu mir, drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor er sich hinsetzt und das Essen verschlingt._

_Zwischen den Bissen redet er mit mir, erzählt mir von seinem Tag, warum es so spät geworden ist. Aber mein Kopf ist viel zu müde, viel zu träge, um aufzunehmen, was er sagt. Sie haben Mulciber gefangen, das zumindest dringt zu mir durch und es sollte mich freuen – Mulciber ist ein verfluchter Bastards – aber es bedeutet mir nichts. Später schon, aber nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem Moment._

_Scheinbar merkt man mir meine mangelnde Euphorie an, denn irgendwann legt James seine Gabel weg, auf den noch halbvollen Teller, was ungewöhnlich ist für ihn, und sieht mich forschend an._

„_Alles klar bei dir?", erkundigt er sich und ich finde die Frage ein bisschen überflüssig, immerhin hat er doch schon gemerkt, dass nicht alles klar ist. Aber vielleicht bin ich auch einfach etwas reizbar._

_Für einen Moment überlege ich, ob es nicht netter von mir wäre, ihn aufessen zu lassen – meine Neuigkeiten werden selbst ihm den Appetit vergehen lassen –, aber ich sitze hier schon seit über zwei Stunden und warte und ich habe keine Kraft mehr für nett._

_Also schüttele ich den Kopf._

_Noch ein forschender Blick, dann schiebt James den Teller von sich und greift stattdessen nach meiner Hand, die zwischen uns auf dem Tisch liegt. Er sieht alarmiert aus._

„_Was ist los?", und dann, als Bekräftigung, „sag's mir, Lil."_

_Naja, er hat es ja so gewollt, oder nicht?_

„_Ich bin schwanger." Es überrascht mich selbst, wie ruhig ich das über die Lippen bringe._

_James erstarrt._

_Für einige Augenblicke rühren wir uns beide nicht, dann zieht James plötzlich seine Hand zurück und beginnt, den Kopf zu schütteln. Heftig. So, als wolle er meine Worte herausschütteln. Als wolle er das alles gar nicht wissen._

_Kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen._

„_Aber… aber…" stößt er dann hervor, bricht aber ab, schüttelt noch mal kurz den Kopf. Sein Blick fliegt hektisch in der Küche hin und her. Er will alles ansehen, nur nicht mich._

_Mit einem Ruck steht er auf, nimmt den Teller und geht zur Anrichte hinüber. Er dreht mir den Rücken zu und alles, was ich höre, ist das klappernde Geschirr, als er die Reste des Essens wegschmeißt, Wasser über den Teller laufen lässt und ihn schließlich neben der Spüle abstellt._

_Er macht das Ganze auf eine ziemliche Muggel-Art, die bei ihm unüblich ist – James nutzt sonst immer Zauber, für alles –, aber ich schätze mal, er braucht einfach etwas zum festhalten. Eine Entschuldigung, mich nicht ansehen zu müssen._

_Tatsächlich, er dreht sich nicht zu mir um, selbst als er den Teller längst los ist und ich kann an seinen Schultern sehen, wie schwer er atmet._

_Ich dagegen sitze ganz ruhig und das verwirrt mich selber für einen Moment, aber dann erinnere ich mich, dass ich ruhig sein muss, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Natürlich._

„_Lily", erst jetzt dreht James sich wieder um, lehnt sich an die Anrichte, immer noch schwer atmend. Seine Augen fixieren einen Punkt irgendwo an der Wand hinter meinem Rücken._

„_Lily, ich…", versucht er noch einmal, scheint aber an seinen eigenen Worten zu verschlucken. Noch ein Kopfschütteln, aber ich weiß, dass er seinen Kopf nicht freibekommen wird. Nicht davon. _

„_Ich, wir… wir sind neunzehn, Lily. Da draußen ist Krieg. Krieg. Das ist doch…", er lacht auf, aber es hat nichts lustiges an sich, „das ist doch verrückt. Wahnsinn."_

_Für einen Moment schließt er die Augen, fest, und drückt eine Faust gegen seine Stirn und als er die Augen wieder aufmacht, sieht er mich an, aus Versehen, und erstarrt wieder._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir uns gegenseitig anstarren, er da an der Anrichte, ich immer noch am Tisch, bis James irgendwann seinen Blick von meinem losreißt und scharf die Luft einzieht._

„_Das ist verrückt, Lily. Das ist… ich… ich kann das nicht. Bitte. Ich kann nicht…", er lässt den Satz in der Luft hängen, diesen hässlichen, verstümmelten Satz, und er hängt zwischen uns wie eine Absolution._

_James fährt sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, deckt kurz seine Augen ab, aber als er mich wieder ansieht, ist es ganz bewusst, dieses Mal, und in seinem Blick liegt ein Flehen._

_Ich weiß nicht mal, worum er mich bittet – Verständnis? Vergebung? Oder… etwas anderes? –, also tue ich nichts, sitze nur da, ganz still, bis James sich plötzlich umdreht und aus der Küche geht, aus der Wohnung. Ich höre die Türe hinter ihm zuschlagen, höre seine Schritte auf der Treppe, die schneller werden, bis er schließlich rennt, und tue immer noch nichts._

_Wie lange ich auf meinen Stuhl sitzen bleibe, auf die Anrichte starrend, wo James nicht mehr steht, kann ich nicht sagen, nicht mal schätzen. Es ist erst die Übelkeit, mittlerweile ach so bekannt, die mich aus der Starre reißt. _

_Ich erreiche die Spüle gerade so, bevor ich mich wieder übergebe. _

_Danach hebe ich den Kopf, streiche die Haare weg, wische mir mit der Hand über den Mund, wie man das eben so macht, und breche zusammen._

* * *

><p>Alice streicht mir vorsichtig über den Rücken und erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich zu weinen angefangen habe. Ein bisschen überrascht es mich, dass ich nach letzter Nacht überhaupt noch Tränen übrig habe.<p>

Sie setzt an, etwas zu sagen, und ich schwöre, wenn sie mir jetzt erzählt, dass alles gut werden wird, dann passiert irgendetwas. Wir wissen beide, dass es nicht gut werden wird. Nichts davon. Nicht das Kind in meinem Bauch oder das in ihrem. Nicht ihre Ehe oder meine Beziehung. Nicht dieser Krieg, den wir verlieren, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr.

Nichts wird gut.

Aber sie sagt es nicht und ich bin ihr dankbar dafür. Ich habe schon eine Lüge zu viel gehört.

„Vielleicht solltest du mit jemandem darüber reden. Nicht nur mit mir. Also, nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen habe, dir zuzuhören, aber… wir kennen uns ja nicht besonders gut", sie ist ein bisschen unsicher, als sie das sagt, aber ich nickt. Sie sagt ja nur die Wahrheit.

„Mit wem denn?", frage ich und es ist eine ganz ehrliche, ganz valide Frage. Ich wüsste nicht, mit wem ich darüber reden sollte. Es gibt niemanden. Es gibt nur James und James ist weg.

„Mit deiner Mutter vielleicht", schlägt Alice mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln vor, „Mutter sind gut in so was."

Das sind sie tatsächlich. Wenn sie nicht tot sind.

„Meine Eltern sind tot", ich bemühe mich, es nicht aggressiv klingen zu lassen. Ist ja nicht Alices Schuld.

„Oh." Und es schwingt die Frage mit, die unausgesprochene Frage, wie sie gestorben sind, ob es der Krieg war, oder…

„Autounfall", antworte ich, auch wenn sie zu höflich war, es auszusprechen, „sie waren Muggel."

Alice nickt langsam. „Eine Freundin, vielleicht", überlegt sie dann. Und es würde logisch klingen, wenn ich denn noch Freundinnen hätte.

Ich hatte Freundinnen, so ist es ja nicht, in Hogwarts und davor, aber meine Muggel-Freundschaften haben schon die ersten Jahre meiner Schulzeit nicht überstanden und die aus Hogwarts haben sich auch überlebt, die Kontakte sind bald sporadisch geworden und dann abgebrochen, wegen dem Krieg, natürlich.

Ich habe nur noch James – habe ich ihn noch? – und die anderen Rumtreiber, aber die gehören in erster Linie ihm und so eng befreundet bin ich mit ihnen dann doch nicht.

Und Petunia. Aber die Genugtuung will ich ihr nun wirklich nicht geben.

„Keine Freundin", erkläre ich also Alice, möglichst gefasst, „bloß noch meine Schwester, aber die… die hat vor langer Zeit beschlossen, dass ich ein Freak bin und ihr Leben ohne mich deutlich lebenswerter."

Ich ziehe noch eine Grimasse und als Alice mir wieder über den Rücken streicht, sehe ich, wie ihr Mitleid mit mir wächst. Es würde mich stören, normalerweise, ich habe Mitleid nie gemocht, aber jetzt gerade tut es auf eine merkwürdige Weise gut.

Ich tue mir ja selber Leid.

Wenn man es ganz nüchtern betrachtet, ist es auch alles sehr pathetisch. Ich bin gerade neunzehn, eine muggelgeborene Hexe und damit ewig zum Außenseitertum verbannt – ein Freak in der einen Welt, purer Dreck in der anderen –, habe mein Leben einem vergebenen Krieg verschrieben, bin schwanger von einem Mann, der mich gestern ziemlich brutal hat sitzen lassen und ich hocke hier auf dem Boden der Damentoilette im zweiten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums und lasse mich trösten von einer Frau, mit der ich in meinem Leben nicht mehr als hundert Worte gewechselt habe.

„Die Welt hat es nicht sehr gut mit dir gemeint, oder?", fasst Alice es zusammen und als ich sie ansehe, hat sie wieder dieses verdrehte Lächeln im Gesicht und ich merke plötzlich, dass auch sie die Ironie der ganzen Situation erkennt.

Weil es so viele Menschen gibt, die mir das neiden, was ich scheinbar habe. Mein Aussehen – nicht umwerfend, aber nützlich genug –, meine Magie, meine Beziehung zu James – sie haben nie verstanden, wie ich ihn ‚gekriegt' habe – und die generelle Tatsache, dass ich mehr erreicht habe, also es einer Muggelgeborenen jemals möglich sein sollte.

Oh, wenn sie nur wüssten!

„Zu der Schlussfolgerung bin ich vor kurzem auch gekommen", bestätige ich ihr mit einem Nicken und das Lächeln, an dem ich mich versuche, gelingt mir beinahe.

Wir sitzen ein paar Minuten einfach da und sagen gar nichts und mit einem Mal bin ich Alice unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass sie ausgerechnet um 14.56 beschlossen hat, sich die Hände waschen zu müssen.

Ich weiß ziemlich genau, was ich sonst getan hätte.

„Was wirst du machen?", fragt sie mich dann, als wäre sie meinen Gedanken gefolgt. Aber es ist wohl auch eine naheliegende Frage.

„Was habe ich für Möglichkeiten?", frage ich zurück und sehe sie an und als sie versteht, wird ihr Blick traurig.

Sie seufzt. „Wirst du es nicht bereuen?" Ich habe fast damit gerechnet, dass sie mit mir diskutiert, aber sie hat wohl genug gehört, um es nicht zu tun.

Ich überdenke ihre Frage, weil sie Recht hat, natürlich, aber ich genauso. „Ich werde es bereuen, egal was ich mache." Das trifft es ziemlich gut.

Alice nickt langsam. „Manchmal kann man einfach nicht gewinnen, oder?"

Nein, manchmal kann man nicht gewinnen. Man kann nur versuchen, sich nach dem Fall wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen, die Wunden zu lecken und dann weiterzumachen, irgendwie.

* * *

><p><em>Ich liege auf dem Küchenboden, zusammengerollt wie ein Tier, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben und heule. Kein hübsches Weinen – ein paar zierende Tränchen auf der Wange und große gläserne Augen, wie man sich das gerne so vorstellt – sondern hässliches, lautes, verzweifeltes Weinen.<em>

_Mein Schluchzen hallt in meinen Ohren wieder und mein Ärmel ist nass mit Tränen und ich weiß, dass ich zittere, aber ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Kann nur da liegen und heulen und mir wünschen, dass James zurück kommt und mich in den Arm nimmt und mich anlügt und mir sagt, dass schon alles wieder gut werden wird._

_Ich rechne nicht wirklich damit, dass er kommt._

_Er kommt auch nicht._

_Stattdessen sammele ich irgendwann genug Kraft, mich an der Anrichte hochzuziehen und bringe meine Beine genug unter Kontrolle, um ins Schlafzimmer zu stolpern und mich aufs Bett fallen zu lassen. _

_Die Leuchtanzeige meines Weckers strahlt mich anklagend an. Es ist bald halb zwei. Ich drehe mich um, aber da ist nur James' Kissen, seine Decke, unberührt und kalt, und das kann ich auch nicht ertragen, also ziehe ich meine eigene Decke über meinen Kopf, und schließe die Augen ganz fest und versuche, einfach nicht zu denken._

_Irgendwann schlafe ich ein, mein Weinen als konstante Begleitung, ein hässliches Schlaflied, aber als der Wecker um sechs zu piepsen beginnt – anklagend, viel zu anklagend für ein massenproduziertes Muggel-Gerät –, habe ich nicht das Gefühl, auch nur eine Minute geruht zu haben._

_Ein Teil von mir, ein großer Teil, möchte einfach liegen bleiben, die Decke über dem Kopf und die Welt vergessen, aber ich weiß, dass das nicht geht. Bones mag es noch viel weniger als Moody, wenn ihre Leute nicht zur Arbeit kommen und da meine Arbeit im Moment alles ist, was ich noch habe, kann ich nicht riskieren, sie zu verärgern._

_Ich zwinge mich also, aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen. Den Spiegel ignoriere ich, er wird mir nichts Erfreuliches zeigen, also direkt unter die Dusche, ein Paar Roben anziehen, das über einen Stuhl gehängt im Schlafzimmer liegt und nicht hinsehen, nicht hinsehen zum Spiegel oder zum Bett, dessen eine Seite immer noch fein säuberlich und unberührt vor mir liegt._

_Er ist also die ganze Nacht nicht gekommen. Ich forsche kurz in mir, was ich dazu fühlen soll, aber da ist nichts, nur eine große Leere._

_Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe mit Frühstück, weil ‚Essen' und ‚Morgen' bei mir momentan keine gute Kombination sind und weil ich sonst zu spät gekommen wäre. Heute scheint irgendwie alles zu lange zu dauern._

_Der Tag geht nicht besser weiter, als er angefangen hat._

_Wir bereiten im Moment die Dolohov-Verhandlung vor und als Bones mir vor drei Wochen gesagt hat, dass sie möchte, dass ich sie unterstütze, war ich ganz aus dem Häuschen, aber es ist viel Arbeit und Bones ist im Stress und hat keine Geduld für mich und meine privaten Probleme._

_Dann kommt auch Moody, staucht mit zusammen, will wissen, wo James ist und glaubt mir nicht, dass ich es nicht weiß, dass ich keine Ahnung habe. Als er schließlich abrauscht, nach wie vor verärgert und immer noch überzeugt, ich würde lügen, geht es mir nicht gerade besser als vorher und als die Mittagspause erreicht ist, bin ich so fertig und verzweifelt und selbstmitleidig, dass ich hingehe und etwas dummes tue._

_Die Nockturngasse ist kein guter Ort für jemanden wie mich. Aber ich habe ja auch nichts Gutes vor, also gibt es keinen anderen Ort._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Hexe in England gibt, die nicht Bescheid weiß über die alte Madame Esmeralda und ihren kleinen, schiefen Laden in der Nockturngasse und dass, obwohl ich nie jemanden über sie habe reden hören. Man weiß das einfach._

_Bei Madame Esmeralda gibt es alles Mögliche. Tränke und Kräuter und Medaillons und Talismans und was man sich noch so vorstellen kann und ihre Kundschaft ist ebenso divers, aber ihr Hauptgeschäft macht sie mit solchen wie mir._

_Natürlich könnte man ins St. Mungo's gehen, aber wer will das schon? Neugierige Fragen und urteilende Blicke und Wände mit Ohren. Also geht man zu Madame Esmeralda und der genügt ein Blick und mit einem amüsierten Gackern sucht sie ein Fläschchen mit einer braunrot-changierenden Flüssigkeit heraus._

_Ich gebe ihr ein paar Sickel, schiebe das Fläschchen schnell in die Taschen meiner Robe und ducke mich aus dem Laden, die dunkle Straße entlang, vorbei an zwielichtigen Gestalten, die ebenso wenig gesehen werden wollen wie ich. Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Ministerium klingt mir das gackernde Lachen dieser Kräuterhexe im Ohr._

_Als ich wiederkomme, wartet meine Kollegin Janice neben meinen Schreibtisch, eine Tasse mit Tee in der Hand und beobachtet mich aufmerksam, wie ich mich auf meinen Stuhl sinken lasse und für einen Moment einfach verständnislos auf die Papierstapel vor meiner Nase starre._

„_Hier", sie reicht mir den Tee, „dir scheint es nicht so gut zu gehen und da dachte ich… naja, Tee ist nie verkehrt. Oh, und ich habe mir die Aussage von Campbell genommen. Bones dreht durch, wenn sie die bis heute Abend nicht bearbeitet auf dem Tisch hat und ich dachte mir, du kannst mal eine Pause brauchen."_

_Ich nehme den Tee und fühle eine Welle von Dankbarkeit. Janice und ich stehen uns nicht nahe, aber wir kommen gut miteinander aus und ich habe vor ein paar Monaten mal für sie die Protokollführung in einem Fall übernommen, als ihr Sohn krank war. Ich weiß nicht, ob das der einzige Grund ist, warum sie mir hilft, aber es ist mir egal. Dankbar bin ich trotzdem._

_Der Tee ist dann aber keine so gute Idee._

_Während ich ihn trinke, geht es noch, aber ein paar Minuten später merke ich schon, wie mein Magen anfängt zu rebellieren und so kommt es dann, dass ich um genau 14.56 in die Damentoilette renne, an Alice Longbottom vorbei, und in der nächstbesten Kabine verschwinde._

_Und in dem Moment, in dem einen Moment, bricht plötzlich etwas, und als ich mich zurücklehne, gegen die Trennwand, tastet meine Hand nach der Flasche in meiner Robe, zieht sie schon fast hinaus, aber dann öffne ich die Augen, sehe das Wasserglas vor meine Nase schweben und lasse das Fläschchen wieder zurück gleiten._

_Nicht jetzt._

* * *

><p>„Bist du wütend auf ihn?", erkundigt sich Alice irgendwann und ich überlege kurz, ob mich ihre viel zu persönlichen Fragen stören sollten, aber dann denke ich mir, dass es auch keinen Unterschied mehr macht.<p>

Ich lasse mich wieder gegen die Trennwand sinken und sehe zur Decke hoch, weil ich einen Moment brauche, um über ihre Frage nachzudenken. Ich habe vorher gar nicht daran gedacht. Wütend zu sein. Ich war viele Dinge, aber wütend nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antworte ich nach einer Weile, wähle meine Worte sehr sorgfältig, „ich müsste es sein, schätze ich. Das hier ist genauso sein Problem wie meins und trotzdem hat er mich damit sitzen lassen, aber… ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich wäre auch weggelaufen, wenn ich es gekonnt hätte."

Alice nickt nachdenklich, streicht sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und als sie ihre nächste Frage stellt, sehe ich plötzlich, worauf sie hinauswill. „Und was wäre… wenn er wiederkommt?"

Sie hat das mit dem ‚alles wird gut' also doch noch nicht aufgegeben.

Wieder habe ich keine direkte Antwort. James war weg und ich wusste in dem Moment, in dem er gegangen ist, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde. Die Frage, was passieren würde, sollte er es doch tun, habe ich mir nicht mal gestellt.

Ich spüre Alices Augen auf meinem Gesicht, aufmerksam, suchend, während ich überlege, versuche, die ganzen komischen, verknoteten Gefühle in mir irgendwie zu ordnen. Es gelingt nicht ganz, aber genug.

Ich stoße die Luft aus, von der ich nicht gemerkt habe, dass ich sie angehalten habe, setzte mich etwas gerader hin und begegne Alices Blick.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht so… nicht so, als wollte ich das. _Das_. Aber ich habe keine Chance. Ohne ihn habe ich keine Chance. Nicht in dieser Welt, nicht mit einem Bastard-Halbblut-Kind… ich meine, ich bin nur dahin gekommen, wo ich bin, weil James und seine Eltern auf mich aufgepasst haben… Alexandra hat mir den Job besorgt und James hat mich bei sich einziehen lassen und ich weiß sehr genau, was ich heute wäre, wenn sie das nicht getan hätten…"

„Aber es sind doch nicht alle Menschen schlecht", widerspricht Alice mit den Argumenten der Reinblüter – mitfühlend zwar, aber verständnislos – „es gibt viele, die denken nicht so, die haben nichts gegen Muggel oder Muggelgeborene."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern weil ich weiß, dass erklären nichts nützen wird. Ich weiß, dass Alice kein Problem mit meinen Eltern hat und dass sie angeekelt ist von Menschen, die ein Problem damit _haben_, aber ich weiß auch, dass sie niemals ganz verstehen wird.

„Diese ganze Welt ist verseucht mit Vorurteilen und Angst. Und die wenigen, die weder das eine, noch das andere haben, sind genau das – zu wenige", ich sehe, dass sie zu widersprechen überlegt, aber ich lasse sie nicht, weil es keinen Unterschied macht, so oder so, „Tatsache ist, ich bin kaum in der Lage, mich selbst zu beschützen. Geschweige denn ein hilfloses kleines Kind."

„Aber wenn er zurückkommt…?", nimmt sie die Frage von vorhin wieder auf.

Und natürlich gibt es nur eine Antwort.

„Ich will ja, dass er zurückkommt. Ich will es so verflucht sehr. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er kommen wird. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr." Und während ich spreche, merke ich, wie die Tränen, die im Laufe unseres Gesprächs versiegt sind, sich langsam wieder ihren Weg zu bahnen beginnen.

Dieses Mal rutscht Alice näher an mich und nimmt mich richtig in den Arm, zieht meinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter und hält mich fest. Es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an. Einfach, dass jemand da ist.

„Wenn er zurückkommt, gibst du mir dann das Fläschchen in deiner Tasche?", fragt sie mich leide und für einen Augenblick bin ich verwirrt, will fragen, woher sie das weiß, aber dann erkenne ich, dass das dumm wäre. Sie ist Aurorin. Eine der besten. Es ist ihr Job, Dinge zu sehen, die sie nicht sehen soll.

Würde ich ihr also die Flasche geben? Ich könnte, natürlich. Es ihr geben und mir eine neue kaufen, gleich heute Abend, aber darum geht es nicht. Die Frage ist metaphorisch gemeint und auch so verstanden.

Die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach.

Ich will kein Kind. Nicht jetzt, nicht so. Ich will, dass dieser kleine Zellklumpen da unten in meinem Bauch aufhört zu existieren. Verschwindet. Nie existiert _hat_.

Aber das geht natürlich nicht. Wenn er verschwinden soll, muss ich das selber machen. Ich und der braunrote Trank in meiner Tasche.

Und, naja… ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getötet. Ich will nicht jetzt damit anfangen.

Aber ich brauche James.

„Ich glaube, dass er kommt", wieder scheint Alice meine Gedankenrichtung erraten zu haben, „du hast ihn geschockt und er ist abgehauen, weil er damit nicht umgehen konnte. Ich meine, er hätte nicht weglaufen _dürfen_, aber du hast es ja gesagt: es ist verständlich. Und ich glaube, dass er zurückkommen wird."

„Warum?"

Weil ich im Moment nicht weiß, was ich noch glauben soll.

„Weil er kein schlechter Mensch ist", erwidert Alice und klingt so _sicher_ dabei.

Und sie hat Recht. James ist nicht perfekt, wahrlich nicht, aber er ist auch nicht schlecht. Das nicht.

Wir bleiben noch eine Weile so sitzen, Alices Arm immer noch um mich, bis ich mich irgendwann bewege, mich vom Boden abstoße. Alice steht ebenfalls auf.

„Ich sollte gehen. Bones bringt mich um, wenn sie merkt, dass ich über eine Stunde weg war", erkläre ich dann und obwohl ich dieser Frau gerade meine größten Geheimnisse und Ängste anvertraut habe, fühlt es sich plötzlich unangenehm an. Fast peinlich.

Aber Alice lacht und das macht es besser. „Ja, Amelia kann da sehr… durchsetzungsfähig sein, nicht wahr?" Mir gelingt ebenfalls ein kleines Lachen und ich bin nicht so überrascht davon, wie es sein sollte.

Wir gehen zur Türe, aber kurz vorher stoppt Alice mich und legt mir eine Hand auf den Arm. „Bist du okay?", fragt sie dann und die Frage mag auf den ersten Blick oberflächlich erscheinen, aber sie ist es nicht.

Ich höre kurz in mich rein, höre auf die Antwort und sie kommt ungewöhnlich schnell. „Ich schätze. Es ist… besser, zumindest", ich suche nach mehr Worten, will ihr sagen, wie wichtig mir das war, wie dankbar ich ihr bin, aber sie scheint zu verstehen, drückt kurz meinen Arm und verlässt dann den Raum.

Für einige Augenblicke bleibe ich stehen, blicke auf die Türe, die hinter Alice zugefallen ist und frage mich, was gerade passiert ist.

Meine ganze Situation hat sich nicht verändert. Ich weiß nicht, wo James ist und ob oder wann der wiederkommen wird, habe nur Alices Einschätzung dazu, und objektiv betrachtet ist es noch genauso trostlos wie vorher auch.

Aber es fühlt sich besser an. Nicht viel. Schon gar nicht gut. Aber besser.


End file.
